The Misunderstanding
by dragonslay
Summary: Mikan and Natsume where living a normal life until two new studants came, ichiri and yumi. Ichiri is trying to win Mikan's heart and Yumi is trying to win Natsume's. What will happen if M and N misunderstood each other, MXN HXR. WARNING OC. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The News

This is my first time to write a story on this website and I was so excited will I was doing it, I hope you like it!!

* * *

Chapter 1: The news

Mikan Sakura woke up on an early Sunday morning. She just had a nightmare and she thought of going for a walk in the garden. She went outside to the Sakura trees, her favorite place. She climbed one of the trees to find Natsume lying on one of the branches of the tree. She was surprised; she never thought he would be here. "Hey polka," said Natsume with a bored look at his face. "When are you ever going to stop calling me that," said Mikan looking angry. She really hated Natsume calling her that. "Let's see…….. never," he said with a smirk. "You're so annoying," Mikan said as she climbed down the tree. She really wasn't in a mood for fighting and especially not with Natsume. She walked on not looking around and not wanting to. She was thinking about a lot of things. '_What am I to Natsume_' she thought. Then she thought of her nightmare and she wanted to speak to Hotaru about it. When she looked up she found herself in a dark place. The trees where there but they weren't the Sakura trees. She folded her arms as she started to feel cooled. '_Where am I_' she thought all her worries where gone.

Natsume was pissed at himself; he really didn't mean to piss her of so he jumped down from the tree to apologize. When he landed he saw Mikan stomping away from the Sakura trees, '_Where is she going_' he thought and decided to follow her camouflaged. He looked at her and saw that she was in deep thinking so she wasn't concentrating on where she's going. He still kept following her until he saw her head lift up. She was looking around her. Natsume thought that she might have heard him but the she folded her arms and started to wake. He then knew that she was lost. He got out of his hiding place and walked towards Mikan.

Mikan heard a sound and looked back, and she saw Natsume. "Eh, why are you here and where am I?" she asked. _'Definitely lost'_ Natsume thought. "You wondered off and you don't know where you are……" before Natsume could finish his sentence they heard a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. "We have to get out of here," Natsume said pulling Mikan from her hands. Mikan was startled at the sudden movement nevertheless she started to run. Knowing Mikan she was really fast at running so it turned out that Mikan was pulling Natsume but she slowed down to be on the same pace as Natsume, after all she didn't know where to go. She tried to free her hand but Natsume was holding onto it real hard and then they were out of the forest. Natsume didn't stop running as he went to the school. "W-where a-are we g-going," Mikan asked, panting from all the run she made. "To Hotaru's dorm," he replied as he picked up the pace. '_What's wrong with him'_ thought Mikan. They reached Hotaru's room and Natsume banged the door open surprising poor Hotaru and dropping her inventions on the floor. "What did you do that for, you almost gave me a heart attack," Hotaru said. "There is something up, take care of Mikan," Natsume said before he ran out of the room. "Natsume wait….,"Mikan said but he didn't hear her. She walked back inside and then remembered her nightmare. "Hotaru-chan, I had this nightmare and it won't stop haunting me," Mikan said as she sat on one of the chairs in Hotaru's bedroom. "Huh, a nightmare. Everyone gets nightmare don't worry it will go away," Hotaru said. "but that nightmare was different," Mikan said with innocents in her eye. "How could it be different," Hotaru said. "I will tell you it," Mikan said. "No don't, just summarize it," Hotaru said coldly. She hated it when Mikan would explain to her about stuff; Mikan would never miss a detail in her story. "Ok," she said cheerfully happy to hear that Hotaru wanted to listen to her story. Hotaru got a seat and sat next to Mikan and started to listen. "I was walking around the forest and then I saw a girl with dark blue hair and eyes, when I asked her what her name was she just disappeared and then the place started to darken and I was really scared I tried to use my nullification alice but I couldn't feel my body, I felt like I had only a head and then I woke up," Mikan said happy with the summary she gave Hotaru when she looked at Hotaru, Hotaru had the famous bakagun out and it was aimed at Mikan and then

BAKAN! BAKAN!

"Hey, why did you do that for," Mikan said rubbing her head. "Because you are an idiot, it was just a normal nightmare, know live life," Hotaru said, getting up from her seat and picking up her inventions. "Now, I am going to work on my invention if u disturb me I will get the bakabazooka out and trust me it's more painful," Hotaru said with a smirk on her face. "Ok, I will try," Mikan said as she covered her mouth with her hand. Hotaru looked at Mikan. Mikan looked really funny the way she put her hand, so secretly Hotaru got out her camera and started picturing. When Mikan saw her she blushed. "HOTARU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Mikan said. "Taking your picture," Hotaru said with a matter-of-fact tone. Mikan just glumped in her seat.

Hours past and Mikan got bored." I bet what ever made that bomb is gone, can we please go out," Mikan asked. "Well I guess," Hotaru said. They walked out of the room and went to the principal's office. When the opened the door they say Narumi-sensi with a small girl and a boy who looked like her. They both had dark blue hair and eyes. "Hotaru, that the girl from my dream," Mikan whispered to Hotaru. Hotaru blinked twice and said," you don't say, she looks exactly like you described her, or at least how I thought she would look like, listen Mikan don't befriend this girl, I think that's what your dream is trying to tell you," Hotaru whispered back. "and also the boy to," Hotaru continued.

"oh hi Mikan-chan, how are you today,"Narumi-sensai asked. "Hi, otou-san. I am fine thanks for asking," Mikan said stealing glances at the two new students. " This is ichiri and this is yumi, they are twins," Narumi-sensai said pointing first at the boy then at the girl. Mikan looked at them with wonder in there eyes. They looked pretty nice but Mikan decided to follow hotaru's words. She would stay away from them. "Mikan-chan, can you do me a favor..... can you guide these two around the school since you are a nice person and if you want Hotaru can come along," Narumi-sensai asked. Mikan thought for a minute, how was she supposed to follow Hotaru's words and she couldn't say no to Narumi-senai. "sure," Mikan said with a smile on her face. She wouldn't dare shoot a glance at Hotaru because she knew that Hotaru was angry.

Hotaru didn't speak to Mikan until they left the room. When they were walking to class Hotaru finally said," I am coming with you to and don't worry i am not angrey from you so don't be said, you always smile so smile,"hotarue said with a smile on her face. Mikan nodded and then smiled. She then remebered that she wanted to talk to Natsume about what happened yestarday."I have to go somewhere, i will see you in class," Mikan said as she walked away.

Mikan passed by Ruka-pyon but he didn't know where Natsume was, so Mikan decided to take a walk through the Sakura trees, maybe she might find him, but she reminded herself not to stray of, she is just going to climb one of the trees and look around.

She reached the same tree she was on yestarday and climbed it. To her surprise she found Natsume lying on a branch. At first Mikan thought he was sleeping and she was about to go down but then he said," Hey polka, What are you doing here." Mikan looked up to find him looking at her. "um, um,..... i was looking for you, i wanted to ask you what happened yestarday," Mikan said as she went to the nearest bench. "Nothing that you need to worry about,"Natsume said. "eh,why?" Mikan said. 'tsh, whatever..... by the way don't you have class know," Natsume said. "ya, i completely forgot, well i have to go but aren't you coming," Mikan asked. Natsume didn't answer her. Mikan waited but she knew that she wouldn't get an answer so she started to go down the trees. "ya," Natsume said. Mikan looked up surpried that Natsume was starting to go down. She hurried down and cleaned her cloth from all the dust. She looked up and found that Natsume was walking already. She ran to catch up with him. They walked together in silence.

They reache the class and sat down in there seats, next to each other. Then Narumi-sensai came in followe by the two new student Ichiri and Yumi. "Good morning class, we have to knew students Ichiri and Yumi," he said gestiring for both of them to come in front.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, I was racking my head for three days trying to find an idea. Sorry it little, Please review this chapter if you want, THX!! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Dangerous Class

I finally did the secong and i am going on my third,

hope you like it.

I also want to thank TrueLighT and angelvan105 for

reviewing my story and i hope i can get more viewers.

* * *

_Preface:_

_They reached the class and sat down in their seats, next to each other. Then Narumi-sensai came in followed by the two new students Ichiri and Yumi. "Good morning class, we have to new students Ichiri and Yumi," he said gesturing for both of them to come in front._

Chapter2: Dangerous class

The classroom was silent as they watched Yumi start to introduce herself," Good morning, I am Yumi Sero and this is my twin brother Ichiri Sero. My alice is a finding alice, a can tell if a person has an alice…… and my brother's alice is an alice that can determine what someone's alice is," She said with an elegant voice.

Koko raised his hand and asked," can u try it on us, give us an example."

"Let's see…… ok Mikan has 2 alices," Yumi said with a matter of a fact tone. "And they are the stealing alice and the nullification," Ichiri continued and looked at Mikan.

The whole class started to murmur, there alices where so cool, they thought.

"Ok, be quiet for a little while," Narumi-sensai said as he waited for them to be quite. They stopped talking and looked at him curious about what he's going to say.

"Mikan will be guiding the 2 new students around the school and help them today……… Hotaru will help her to, if anyone wants to help ask Mikan but I don't want many people to help her, maximum is four okay," Narumi-sensai said.

-

-

It was lunch time and Natsume was getting really annoyed. The new guy was staring at Mikan as if she was the only girl in the school and every time when Natsume tried to talk to her that guy would just butt in the conversation and asks about some place. But what amused him was that Mikan didn't notice anything but he really wanted to talk to her.

Then he thought of taking her with him to his sister, Aoi, dorm room. He knew how much Mikan liked Aoi and he knew that today Mikan was supposed to go to her, so he would go with her.

Natsume waited tell he had a chance to talk to Mikan when he finally got it. Some students from his class wanted to see the 2 new people try there alice on them. So Natsume took that chance and asked her. She was delighted and said that when she would be going after she shows the 2 new students the dorm. Natsume looked at Hotaru and new there was something wrong and he decided he will ask her later.

Mikan was surprised to know that they were in the dangerous class and they were 3 star students. She showed them to their dorms and excused herself. She went to where Natsume said he would be waiting for here, at the Sakura trees.

"Sorry I am late, I had to show the new students there dorms," Mikan said apologetically.

Natsume didn't want to hear another word about the new students. It's like the school fell in love with them or something. He was sick and tired of hearing how cool there alice is.

"Tsh, whatever, let's go," he said as he walked off. He looked back and saw that Mikan hadn't moved a muscle. "Are you coming," Natsume asked her. "Huh… ya," She said as she ran to catch up with him. They walked in silence as they reached the dorm entry. They still stayed silent until they reached Aoi's room.

Aoi heard a knock and opened her door and say that it was her brother and Mikan. "Onii-chan," She cried as she ran to hug her brother. "Hi Mikan," She said as she came to hug her.

Mikan was happy to see Aoi again. She really missed her and she couldn't wait to get into conversation.

"So Aoi, how is school," Mikan asked as the settled down on Aoi's bed. "It was all going out well until some of the other grades bullied my friend and when I came to help her, Jinno-sensai caught me using my alice and he hit me with one of his lightning and told me that the was a reminder on not to use my alice for bas causes," Aoi said as she remembered what happened.

Mikan felt so sad for her, she hugged her and tried to sooth her. Natsume secretly was happy that Aoi had Mikan for comfort and he was also happy that he brought Mikan along. Right know he just stared at the lovely seen infront of him and said to himself that he will cherish this moment.

"Don't worry Aoi, if they ever bother you, come to us and we well sort thing out," Mikan said as she patted Aoi on her head. "Know I have to go to, I will come visit u tomorrow ok," Mikan said as she got up from her bed.

"You're leaving already, can't you wait with me for a little while until I sleep, please," Aoi said putting on a puppy face. "Oh ok fine I will stay," Mikan said as she sat back down.

"Hey Natsume say something," Mikan said beckoning Natsume to come. "I've got nothing," Natsume said. "Ok now you have to sleep, do u want me to tell you a story," Mikan said know all her attention on Aoi. "Oh please, please," Aoi said know full of happiness. "Let's see… Oh once upon a time …….."

Natsume watched as Mikan started to tell Aoi about 'Cinderella' but she changed the story a little. He saw Aoi gradually closing her eyes and smiled. He waited for Mikan to finish her story and saw that Aoi was fast asleep. They walked out of the room silently and closed the door.

They started to walk. "I have to go," Natsume said as he looked at his watch. He had to get ready for today's mission. "Ok bye," Mikan smiled as she waved at him and started to walk again. While she was walking she heard a noise and looked up. She saw a man dressed in full black, wearing a mask and was wearing earrings to. Mikan remembered for Narumi-sensai that the earrings that someone wears are an alice restrainers only used for people with strong alices.

"Who are you," Mikan said as she looked at the figure standing infront of her. "My dear Mikan, I am persona and you're going to work for me," Persona said as he started to walk towards her. Her grandfather told her not to talk to talk to stranger and she wished she had listened to him from the beginning.

"Why would I do that," Mikan said. She was scared and at that feeling made her sick to her stomach. "Because if you don't do as I say the life of Aoi and Natsume will be in danger," Persona said emotionlessly. 'How could he be so cruel' Mikan thought.

"What do you need me for," Mikan asked. "Well from now on you will be in the dangerous ability class, I will train you until you could go on missions and fight the AAO," Persona said, happy that he won the grudge. "What is the AAO," Mikan asked curiously. "You will know everything tomorrow, until then goodbye and of course everything we talked about is not to be mentioned to a single soul," He said.

He got something out of his pocket and handed it to her. Mikan looked at it and saw that it was a white mask. "You are to wear this tomorrow when you're going to the dangerous class, so you are not a special class anymore. Oh and you are to be known as 'White Sakura' in the class and outside no one, you hear me, no one is to know who you are," He said and then black smokes appeared around him, by the time the smoke faded he was gone.

Mikan couldn't sleep. She got nightmares of persona torturing Aoi because Mikan didn't do what he asked her to do. She wanted to confront with Hotaru but she was scared that she might involve Hotaru in the problem to.

**********

The next day Mikan had to cancel with her friends about going to central town. After school she went to the dangerous ability class on her way she made sure no one followed her. She put on her mask and entered.

She looked around; everyone was looking at her as if expecting her. Then they turned to look the other way. Following there gaze she saw the Persona appear. "Welcome White Sakura, we have been expecting you," Persona said.

Mikan looked around and realized that they were all wearing masks. "We are going to start the meeting right away later you can talk and introduce yourselves to her," Persona said as he got a seat and said down.

He got the cup of coffee sipped a little and then said,"As you see the AAO has planned something, I want White Sakura and Black Cat to go on this mission, you both are to meet me at the gate 8:00 sharp, you may all go except White Sakura we have some trainings to do," he said as he got up from his seat.

* * *

I am really sorry for the late update. I have finals and stuff and i only got little time to type my story, the summer is coming and i will be able to publish more chapter and i might even type other stories.

Please review i really want to know if my story is nice. Yours reviews support me.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3: A Mission part 1

_Preface:_

_Persona got the cup of coffee sipped a little and then said, "As you see the AAO has planned something, I want White Sakura and Black Cat to go on this mission, you both are to meet me at the gate 8:00 sharp, you may all go except White Sakura we have some trainings to do," he said as he got up from his seat._

**Chapter 3: A Mission**

Persona took Mikan into a small house in the Northern woods. When they reached, Mikan looked around and then she started to feel like she's been in this place before.

'_I feel like I'm having déjà vu_' she thought. They entered the house and saw that it was packed with weapons and all the important stuff you need in a mission

"How come I had never seen this house before, it looks pretty obvious to people who went into the northern woods," She asked persona.

"No one comes in the Northern Woods because it is a restricted rule but if they do break the rules, they won't see the place because someone put an invisibility Alice here," Persona explained.

Mikan 'ah'ed and 'oh'ed while he was explaining. "Now enough with the chit chat we need to start as soon as possible or else you know the consequences," Persona said and a black aura started forming around him. Mikan shivered, at first she thought who is going to be nice but she was hell wrong and now she was praying for god to distract Persona but sometimes prayers don't work.

"Know start by running around the school," Persona ordered. "How about you?" She asked. "I will be waiting know go," Persona said with impatience. '_He's never patient_' Mikan thought as she stepped out of the house. She was looking around until she realized, to her horror that it was going to rain.

*********************

**1 Hours later…….**

Mikan, soaked from the rain and panting from all the running, finally reached the house to find a Persona sitting down on a chair and sipping tea. Mikan was completely shocked at what she saw and she didn't know if she could hold her temper but she thought of Aoi and Natsume and that made her calm.

"Hey White Sakura, you're late…" Persona said calmly. 'The nerve' Mikan said while a vein could be seen on her forehead. "So now you have to learn fast and if you don't follow up, well we will see what will happen." Persona said as he got up from his seat.

*******************

**1 hour later:**

Mikan was exhausted and to her surprise she didn't get hurt from the knives that Persona was throwing at her and also the shurikens.

"Your training is done and anyways I shouldn't have done anything you know all the basics, I thought that you forg…" Persona trailed off as he felt that you was going to spill something. Mikan looked up.

" What did I forget," She asked. "Um…um… you forgot to put on your mask," he said, thankful that he found an excuse. "Oh, ok…," she said as she picked up the Mask. "How's that, satisfied," She said pointing at her Mask. "Your dismissed, now go get ready for your mission," Persona said totally ignoring her statement.

Mikan waved a goodbye and left. When she was sure that no one can see her, she took of her mask, hid it in a secret pocket in her bag and walk back to her dorm. She went to her special room and sat on her bed, thinking on how she got from 1 star to special.

_**Flashback:**_

"Mikan, the headmaster wants to see you in his office," Narumi-sensai said as he walked into the classroom. The whole class turned around and looked at her; no one who's ever been to the principal's office came back to the class.

Mikan heard a lot of bad rumors about him nevertheless she got up and went to his office. Although she looked positive, inside she was frightened to death, she didn't know what he will do to her.

When she got out of the class she was escorted by Narumi and another teacher she didn't recognize. When they reached the headmaster's office, the teacher Mikan didn't recognize knocked on the door. They heard a come in from inside. Narumi-sensai whispered into Mikan's ear to go on and not be scared because there is a surprise for her.

She didn't understand him but she went inside. "Good morning Mikan," The headmaster greeted her as he beckoned for her to sit down. "I bet you're wondering why you're here, well it's time for you to know the truth about something related to family," He said as Mikan took a seat infront of him.

"I know you heard about Yukihira Izumi, your father, at first I didn't believe you were his daughter but when I heard that you had the nullification Alice, I went through your file history and his to, after a few searches I found out that it was true, but there is something that I want to tell you about Yukihira….," he paused trying to figure out the words to put it straight.

"Yukihira is my younger brother, which makes you my niece," he said finally.

Mikan just gasped. The headmaster of this school is her uncle. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was so happy to find that she had a relative besides her grandfather.

"So you're really my uncle…," She paused as he nodded. "I'm so happy," She beamed with happiness.

The headmaster looked at her and smiled. "And I'm happy that I have a niece, and I promise to you that I will take care of you," he said as he rose from his seated and called Narumi-sensai to come in.

"Narumi from now on she would be no longer a one star but a special star," the headmaster said and then he looked at Mikan,"of course you have to work hard."

She returned to her class beaming with happiness and excitement. When she entered the classroom, all the students gasped except for Hotaru and Natsume. They were surprised to see her, they never thought she would come back and after class when they asked her what happened she just answered with a simple 'nothing' because she didn't like to brag, but of course she told her best friend Hotaru.

_**End of Flashback**_

Mikan giggled as she remembered the sight of all the students gasping. She looked at her watch and it read **18:45(6:45). **She hurried to take a shower**. **She then wore a black tight on a black mini skirt and a black shirt. She knew that it would be better wearing black, especially in missions, so they can keep undercover.

She looked at her watch and it said **19:50(7:50)**. She ran quickly out of the room and downstairs to the gate. She just made it in time to find Natsume appear out of the treas. She saw that persona was waiting and beside him was a black BMW, M3 to be precise.

"Natsume you're late," Persona said as he leaned on the car. "tsh…whatever," Natsume said as he finally reached us.

"White Sakura, while you're in the AAO building I want you to copy or steal, whichever way you like, as many Alice as you can but it has to be useful." Persona explained to Mikan. "Both of you are to look for a file and a CD in the name of '_her_' understood," Persona said to both.

"Yes," Mikan said while Natsume just nodded.

Natsume was wondering who was behind that mask, but her voice sounded so familiar. 'Could it be Mikan' he thought, but he decided to look through the matter later. He had a mission that needed to be completed.

"Ok, now that you both know what you supposed to do, there will be no further distraction," Persona said as he went to the front seat and sat down. Mikan went after and then finally Natsume.

Inside the car was all black and if you where in it you would know that the atmosphere fit in it to. The window was black and there was silence inside that you could hear the grasshoppers from outside the car.

They still had a long time till they reached there so Natsume thought that he would try to guess who was behind that mask, but unknown to him, Persona but a speed Alice stone in the car so that he wouldn't find out that the girl was Mikan. Persona knew that he was beginning to be suspicious. Natsume was still trying to guess who the girl was.

Just the idea of it being Mikan made him want to kill Persona with his own bare hands. He looked at the girl sitting next to him and tried to compare her with the Mikan he saw in the morning.

'There was a possible chance that this girl could be Mikan; after all he heard that she skipped the central town trip because something was up' Natsume thought.

"We arrived," Persona voice cut through Natsume's thoughts. When Natsume looked outside he found out that they indeed reached. 'How fast' Natsume thought. It will usually take them about half an hour to reach but now it took them only 10 minutes. 'Maybe it's something to do with the car' Natsume thought as he and Mikan got out of the car.

* * *

Ohayo, Minna-san. Sorry I wrote this a little late but my brain was blank because I finished the finals and I only started on it yesterday. I really wanted it to be out early. I am traveling this week so I won't be able to go online until I find internet but I will have the next chapter ready for update.


End file.
